


Reassurance

by Makco



Series: Very Very Short Stories [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Reassurance

Dragged to the farm by Maru, both Penny and her enter the house together. Makco and the children were sitting at the couch watching tv, and hearing his wife returning so early surprised him, and even more surprised when he saw face when he turned around to look at her. It was covered in tears and her arms were limp at her sides. Makco stood up and quickly went with his wife, the children following behind. He hugged Penny tightly and looked at Maru.  
-”Maru, what happened to her? Why is she crying?” Maru shook her head.  
-”She's just having one of those days. I have to go now, make sure to give her lots of love please.” She turned around and left, giving privacy to the farm family.  
-”Dear, what's wrong?” Makco asked, caressing her back while his wife's head rested on his shoulder, her tears falling down his back.  
-”I just feel so worthless! I don't even know why do you want me around.” The tears stop flowing though Penny still sobs. Both Makco and the children hug her tighter and Penny moves her hands down to caress their little heads.  
-”You’re far from worthless, Penny. You gave me two wonderful children, you made our house feel like a home. You helped me go through rough times. I wouldn’t have got this far without you.” Penny smiles wide at him.  
-”Thank you for everything, my dear. You really gave me everything I could ever ask for in life.”


End file.
